Teiresias
Teiresias is a character created by Rachel Pollack during her run on Doom Patrol and was an ally of said team. History Pollack introduced the character of Teiresias to her readers in "The Teiresias Wars" (Doom Patrol Vol. 2 #75-79), though the character, and in fact the Teiresiae race, is integral to the entire run. Teiresias is one of the god-like beings known as the Teiresiae. Ever-fluid in gender, form, language, and other such aspects, the Teiresiae do not involve themselves much in the rigid human world. They are opposed by the Builders, who cannot abide change, and are tied to the Tower of Babel. Their power is great enough to pose a legitimate threat to the Teiresiae. Teiresias is a Teiresiae who was captured by the Builders as the group tried to build a more modern Tower of Babel underneath the Pentagon. The character helped aid some of the workers to escape, sacrificing his/her own freedom to do so. These workers had unwittingly previously signed contracts with the Builders, which caused their bodies to be stripped away, becoming celestial gaseous masses, which they held together using bandages. These Bandage People later became a part of the Doom Patrol. Married couple George and Marion became a part of the team itself, while many of the others helped finance the group by running phone sex lines. This connection, as well as the fact that the Doom Patrol members all, in some way, violated the Builders' standard for "true" male and female individuals, caused the Doom Patrol to be attacked by the Builders. After the heroes win an initial battle, Teiresias appears in front of them, having escaped the Builders' prison, known as the Hotel of Lost Light. Eliot tells the Doom Patrol of a possible origin of the world, where man was a rebel faction of Teiresiae who decided to follow a system of order rather than chaos. It was at this splinter that the Builders were formed, in order to enforce this new world of order. The Builders built a Tower of Babel and battled the Teiresiae, only to be disturbed by the modern civilization of the humans not involved in their faction. Eliot tells the Doom Patrol of his new plan to destroy the Builders, which involves contacting the rest of the Teiresiae. However, since Eliot had decided to enter the earthly plane, the Teiresiae had abandoned him/her. Instead, Coagula and Robotman are combined to make a new Teiresias in order to enter the world of the Teiresiae and attempt to convince them. They succeed in this mission and the Teiresiae come to Earth to aid Eliot and the Doom Patrol against the Builders. However, the Tower of Babel creates fixed grammar and the Teiresiae were rendered powerless in its presence. Only Eliot still had power, due to the decision so long ago to come to Earth. However, this power was diminished because of his/her experiences. When the Teiresiae realized that the Tower of Babel had been rooted into the core of the planet, they attempted to destroy the world. As Coagula pleaded her case to spare the world, Eliot helped tip the balance by siding with humanity. S/he agreed to oversee the Builders when they are placed in eternal slumber and the Teiresiae compromised by destroying only the tower, but leaving its foundation so the world could live. Powers and abilities Eliot has great powers with no real defined limits. The closest one could come to defining them is that they involve reality warping. These powers are rooted in chaos and diminish when faced with a world of and concepts of order. Category:Publisher: DC Comics Category:Imprint: Vertigo Category:Intersex Category:Bigendered Category:Superheroes Category:Characters